A Cinderella Story II: Now You Know
by Delima Rose
Summary: Sam and Austin both go to Princeton for college.Sam is still the nerdy girl, while her boyfriend is being ogled by half of the female population. Can they stick together to make things work?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't have any rights on any of the characters in a Cinderella story.

A Cinderella Story II: NOW YOU KNOW

R&R

**When Sam said 'Then we lived happily ever after' did things really go her way? **

**Sam and Austin both go to Princeton for college. They are both very excited, but it seems nothing much has changed. Sam is still the nerdy girl, while her boyfriend is being ogled by half of the female population. Can they stick together to make things work? Or will Sam's kingdom come crumbling down once again? **

**LINEBREAK **

I sat back as I watched the blue skies above, and felt the wind in my hair. I was happy, that was for sure. I looked at the boy sitting right next to me, I couldn't help myself. A small smile started playing around my lips as I took in everything I've gained. This time last year I was diner girl, nobody liked me at school, except for my over dramatic equally geeky best friend, and of course, the other workers from the diner, I would probably be working at the diner, getting bossed around by Fiona my step mum and her two daughters.

I still can't get over how lucky I got. No matter how much pain being in love with Austin brought me, there's no way in hell I would ever swap this with anything. I kept sneaking glances at Austin's beautiful face, already feeling the cravings I've been having. I want to kiss him, he knows it too. I'm biting my lips together just to keep from saying something stupid.

The scene during the last football game kept playing themselves over and over in my head. The moment Austin and I started kissing in front of everybody, the same moment the never ending drought ended. I could still feel the rain on my skin, his lingering touch as he kissed me like he's never kissed anyone before. I loved him. More than he'll ever know. I've never told him just how much, but I've got a feeling that he's got an idea.

Despite the fact that Austin was a closet poet, he was still a boy. And just like all boys, I'm afraid that he might be a little bit afraid of commitment. I know, I know, horrible isn't it? But I'm willing to bare it. That's just how much I loved him.

As we reached the Campus, I watched students, and numerous of U-Hauls as people unpacked their stuff. I spied some parents too. I felt a cold hand grab at my heart. I missed dad so much, but I knew that he would have been proud of me. A couple of months ago, I felt the whole world at my shoulder, especially after Fiona made me think that I didn't get in to Princeton.

I could someone looking at me, I slowly looked towards where Austin sat. I blushed a deep crimson color when I found him staring at me. He was gazing at me as if he hasn't seen me in a long while, I could feel the erratic beating of my heart. I felt Austin's hand as he held my hand.

The beating of my heart became louder and louder. _Boom, boom, boom. _I wondered if he could hear it, seeing as his face was only inches away from mine. I felt like I was going to faint. My mind started to clear, until the beating of my heart completely blocked out everybody else. "Yes, love indeed is light from heaven; A spark of that immortal fire with angels shared, by Allah given to lift from earth our low desire" Austin whispered in my ears. _Lord Byron, _I thought weakly as his lips went down on mine. Then my whole brain went in to lock down.

To me, nothing else mattered but this very moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his tongue flicked around the entrance of my lips, as if to tell me to open up. So I did. The kiss became explosive. He ran a finger up my arm, and I shivered as his touch lingered on my skin. I started feeling that feeling again. The one where it starts from my toes, all the way up to my roots.

We were getting carried away, right where we could be seen too. I pulled away, and looked around. When I looked at Austin, he looked a bit miffed. I don't know why he was so pissed off, but he climbed off the car and started unpacking our stuff. My heart felt like it suddenly stopped. The ringing started in my ears as I hopped off the car.

Despite the fact that I loved Austin with all my heart, and he seemed to be happy to have me as a girlfriend, I always feel like I'm walking on hot coals whenever I'm with him. I feel like one dreadful move could mean the end of our relationship. At that moment, I could feel my world being titled off it's axis. I felt unusually cold under the hot sun of New Jersey.

I approached Austin slowly, extending a hand to touch his shoulders. "Austin…?" I asked nervously. He spun around to look at me with the same irritation, I flinched slightly. I couldn't help it, my lips started to quiver. Instantly Austin's face softened, "Sam, please don't cry" he said, wrapping an arm around me. I felt that same jolt of electricity go up and down my spine.

"I was a jerk, I knew we were getting carried away, will you smile now please?" he asked gently, lifting my face up slightly. I smiled weakly at him as he pecked my lips gently. "I'm sorry too, I must look so immature to you" I added in a tiny voice. Austin was shaking his head, "Sam, you are anything but immature, now can we please just enjoy this?" he asked softly. How could I say no? So I nodded as I helped him unpacked.

We both started heading towards my room, it wasn't too hard to find. I had a permanent scowl on my face as I noticed all the girls eyeing Austin up like he was a piece of meat. "Baby, just relax, remember I'm with you, not them" he said, trying to distract me as we went up a flight of stairs, just as two blonde bombshells looked him up and down, and gave him a flirtatious smile.

I didn't blame them. Austin Ames was a god, if there ever was one. He has Sandy blonde hair, that looked a little messy for wear, but looked natural on him, amazing hazel eyes that sometimes turned green, and not to mention a beautiful body that makes me drool whenever I saw him without his top on.

He was brushing his hair away from his eyes as he stared at me with an amused expression on his face. As much as I loved Austin, I could tell that he loved the attention _a little too much. _

As we reached my room, I slowly opened the door to find a very pretty girl with blonde hair, wearing a _very _short dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. She gave me one look and ignored me. I was speechless. Then she noticed Austin standing next to me, and her eyes sparked up, like somebody just switched her light on.

"Hi, you must be my new room mate" she smiled a fake smile. I knew she was directing the question at me, but her eyes stayed with Austin the whole time, and to my disgust Austin was staring right back at her. I wanted to smack him right there. He was staring at her boobs, shamelessly if I must add.

I waved a small wave as the girl looked me up and down with a smirk on her face. "I'm Isabel, what's your name?" she asked, her voice overly sweet as she gave Austin a flirtatious smile, at which point I was already silently planning of ways to smother her in her sleep.

I looked at Austin, and he dodged my gaze, looking at the pastel walls like it was the most fascinating thing in the whole world. _Jerk. _

"I'm Sam" I said politely. "Well, nice to meet you Sam, and who's your friend?" she asked sweetly. "oh, This is Austin…My boyfriend" I smiled sickly. I watched as her face clouded over, then she shrugged and walked out of the room without another word.

I grumbled loudly and walked towards my bed and started unpacking my stuff. Completely ignoring Austin. I felt a hand wrap themselves around me. I pushed his hand away. He dropped them dejectedly and let out an exasperated growl. "This is ridiculous! Come on Sam, don't you trust me at all? Give me some credit!" he yelled. I turned sharply towards him, my anger making me see red.

"Oh shut up, you were totally flirting with her! Like its not bad enough that your girlfriend is a freaky little frump, you just had to dangle it in front of my face!" I snapped at him. I was losing it, and I know I shouldn't be. We've only been together for 2 months. I'm surprised our relationship even survived the summer.

"God Sam, I'm so sick of this! This is becoming a stupid cycle!" he yelled loudly. I knew that he was right, but I didn't feel like admitting to my stupidity, so I played tough, and for once became an absolute bitch. "Fine then! If you are, then get the hell out of my life!" I said indignantly. I said the words that I would soon regret greatly.

Austin looked absolutely taken a back as he stared at me. Then maybe it was pride, he grabbed his bag and stormed out of my room. After a while I just stood there with all of my stuff still unpacked, feeling like my heart had been blasted in to smithereens. I picked up my phone, but just holding my phone made me cry. It made me think of so much memories that thanks to me, would probably be washed down the drain.

I dialed Carter's number and hoped to god that he picks up. I counted to three, but the phone kept ringing and my tears started falling. I knew my eyes were starting to turn red, and my nose was starting to look like the complete replica of a clown's nose. I was about to hang up when I heard Carter's familiar voice.

"Hello, this is Carter speaking"

I let out a squeak and started breaking in to sobs. "Sam? Sam? Are you there? What's wrong?! Sam?" Came Carter's worried voice. When I finally answered, my voice felt raw, and it sounded gravelly. "Carter I did something very stupid" I said in a small voice between sobs.

I started spilling to my best friend about the days happenings. I let out all of the bad emotions about Austin and being stuck in the same room with some horrible girl who wears weird long hair extensions, then finally I told him about my fight with Carter. I was in between sobs when the line started crackling.

"Sam, look my line is about to get cut off, I suggest that you go and find Austin. I know he cares about you, you guys need to kiss and make up and act like adults" he said rationally, "remember, this isn't high school anymore. He can move on quickly if he wants to" he added, not helping at all. "Thanks a lot Carter" I scoffed, "Sorry" he murmured. I sighed loudly. I knew he was right. But just because he was, doesn't mean what he was saying would be easy to do. Sorry seems to be the hardest word.

When we finally broke off, I looked at the clock. My room mate from hell hadn't returned, and neither has Austin. I tried to call him up to see if we could meet up, but his phone was turned off. I exhaled loudly and tried to keep my emotions in check. I got up and left the dorm. I headed towards Austin's dorm and knocked on the door hesitantly. A boy with long brown hair and a little too much facial hair opened the door. He looked lazily at me, then released a burp. "Yeah?" he asked in a low voice. I tried to look past him, but he was covering the whole door frame so I could see past him.

"Um, I was just looking for Austin, is he here?" I asked tiredly. I felt exhausted and emotionally drained. I gave the boy a don't-mess-with-me look. "Uh…he went to some party for newbie's or something…I think it up in the north side of the dorms" he said lazily, completely seeing past my evil glare. I nodded and started heading towards the direction he sent me to.

Every step I took I felt like I was being dragged to the ground. My heart was beating so fast as I came closer and closer to the room. I could already hear the loud thumping of music, and the busy murmur of love, sex, and rock'n'roll happening in one of the rooms.

I stood outside the room. There were people standing around the opened door. Some nodded at me, while some strangers said hi. I gave them all a shy and nervous smile as I walked inside the dorm room. Who ever was throwing this party was screwed the next day. The chaos inside blew me away. But I war surprised, the room was so much bigger than an average room. It looked more like a suite than anything else.

I looked around the room, looking for Austin's familiar frame. But the crush of body was making me feel dizzy as I went through the crowd. I looked around and started to panic, _where the hell was he? _I flipped my blonde fringe out of my eyes as I desperately looked for a familiar mass of sandy blonde hair. Then I saw him, at least someone who I thought was Austin go inside a room holding a can of beer. I followed him out to find that the door lead to the balcony, where some couples were getting friendly with each other. I blushed slightly as I looked around and stopped.

I saw someone in the corner, wearing a black shirt, but with an all too familiar mass of blonde hair. I was about to approach Austin when I suddenly froze. He was bending his head towards someone, then next thing I knew, two pairs of hands went around his waist, then I was frozen in an awkward position between walking and putting my foot down.

The breathing space suddenly felt a little too crammed. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. He was just there, kissing a girl who wasn't _me_. Then they shifted sides and I saw who the girl was. _Isabel. _Isabel, the same Isabel who was my room mate.

Then as if she could sense that somebody was staring at her, Isabel opens her eyes and found me. She instantly stopped kissing Austin and tapped his shoulder and pointed towards me. Austin turned around and looked at me, his eyes filled with surprise.

Then something clicked in my mind. I quickly spun around and ran right through the crowd, not really waiting for Austin to say a word. I could hear him calling after me, but as soon as I stepped back inside the party, his voice was drowned out by the loud music.

I ran out of the door and kept running until I was out of the building. I bumped in to two intoxicated girls who scowled at me when I apologized. I tried to stop the tears from falling down, but I couldn't help it. _After everything that we went through last year, _I thought sadly. Images of us together playing in my mind at the worst times so that my tears kept cascading down like a dam inside my eyes just shattered.

"Sam! Sam!" Austin yelled out. _How the hell did he catch up so fast? _I thought as I tried to pick up speed, but Austin was fast. He caught up in no time, holding my waist and hugging me to him. I struggled to be freed until all the fight drained out of me, so I just stayed there in his arms, with my back to him, heaving uncontrollably.

He was breathing really heavily. "Why?" I asked in a broken voice. I tried to push him again, but he tightened his grip. "Please, Sam. That was a mistake, a moment of weakness…" he trailed off as his voice began wavering. I closed my eyes and twisted around, so I was facing him. I pushed to put distance between us, and he looked hurt. "That's not good enough" I said weakly, looking down. When I looked up I couldn't help it, I started crying again. He looked so wounded, that I wanted to hug him, but I also felt pleasure in knowing that I'm inflicting pain towards him.

"I love you, you know that?" I said, my voice breaking slightly. "But obviously it doesn't-" but he cut me off, so I put out a hand, and spoke louder, "It doesn't matter to you, or else you would have thought twice about it" I said in a much stronger voice. He was looking at me with a pleading expression that I looked away.

"I care so much about you Sam…Please, don't let this break us apart" he said brokenly. I looked away, and my eyes focused on a girl standing just a little away from us, with a very guilty expression on her face. I looked at Isabel, then at Austin. I pushed down all of the hurt, and tried not to think exactly just how much damage I was inflicting on my self.

I looked straight at Austin, and said sadly, "You should've said no" then walked away, pushing away from Austin, and ran back to my room. I buried myself under the cover and cried silently.

I ignored the door when it opened slightly, indicating that Isabel was about to come in. "I'm so sorry that this all happened, I didn't for that to turn in to this pile of shit" came Isabel's soft voice. "It's all my fault anyway. It's my punishment" came Austin's strained voice. There was silence, as I stopped breathing all together.

"Do you want to come in?" Isabel asked slowly. I didn't hear a reply, but I heard the door open, and two footsteps walked in. I held my breathe as a pained sound threatened to come out. I heard the squeak of the mattress as one of them sat on the other bed. I kept my eyes shut, hoping to god that they don't do anything while I'm on the same room. I heard light footsteps as somebody stood in front of my bed. Then I felt familiar soft lips touch my forehead. I pretended to sleep. Just when Austin was about to reach out to touch me, I twisted my body and turned away from him. I heard him sniff as he walked away.

"Thanks Isabel, sorry for dragging you in to all of this" he said in a raw voice. Isabel didn't reply as I heard the door shut. Another tear slipped out as I tried to fall asleep.

**(a/n) Hey guys, I'm not sure if a lot of people read 'A Cinderella Story' Fanfics, but I hope you guys enjoy this anyway. Review if you want me to keep going….**

**Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, i know I didn't get much feedback from the last one, but what the heck, I'll do this anyway, mostly coz I love a cindrella Story. I do not own A Cinderella Story...sorry for not putting up a disclaimer before. Well hope y'all like this! Try reviewing guys. thanks a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was woken up by the beeping of my alarm clock. I covered my head with the blanket, it was Saturday. Why the hell did the alarm go off? I thought bitterly to myself. I took a peek out of my warm blanket and wondered where Isabel was.

I poked one toe out of the blanket and instantly regretted it. It was freezing. The stupid repairman hadn't fixed the heater properly. I wouldn't be too surprised if I found frostbites on my foot.

I buried myself under the covers once again and tried to drift back to sleep. It has been four months since Austin and I broke up, four months since I've forgiven Isabel, four months of pure torture and yet I'm still not over him.

I could still remember the last time I had spoken to Austin. I was ready to let it all go and forgive him for kissing Isabel but instead he broke my heart under the mahogany tree near the riverbank. He had said that perhaps he wasn't ready, or maybe I wasn't ready and that our relationship couldn't possibly go any further.

I had ran back all the way, not saying a word to him, not even picking up the phone when he tried to ring. That night I heard the door open. All the lights were off, but then I felt the switch of the lights go on, the room suddenly became illuminated with a bright fluorescent light. I had gotten up and was definitely ready to start kicking some serious Princeton ass when I stopped halfway.

Isabel stood there with sincere sadness in her eyes. She was so guilt ridden, that I felt guilty for making her feel guilty. I hated myself since then. I was weak, I know I should have acted more pissed off. But hey, call me push over Sam any day.

The weeks went by pretty slowly. I was having Austin Ames withdrawal syndrome. I hated the fact that I was missing him so badly, I hated the fact that I missed the way he kissed me, most of all I hated the fact that while I stayed loser girl of the campus, Austin on the other hand was Mr. Popular. Loved by everyone, and wanted by all of the female population of the school.

I am so sick and tired of feeling this way. I want to get up, but I can't. My head was all set to let him go, but my heart still can't do it.

I slowly opened my eyes once again, letting my sight adjust slowly to the light. I looked up at the white ceiling and wiped away the tears that escaped from the side of my eyes. I mentally kicked myself inside for being so damn weak.

I was well aware of the fact that I was still emotionally unstable, if ignoring even Carter's calls were hints enough. I haven't spoken to Carter within these four months. He probably hates me right now.

I'm nothing but an ungrateful bitch. All he wanted was for me to be okay, but all I did was push the only best friend I had away.

I sniffed once again as I headed towards the bathroom. I was desperate for a hot shower, anything to get rid of the tension I always got the moment I woke up in the morning.

I slowly entered the shower and rested my back on the wall, letting the water fall all over my skin. I closed my eyes as my tears mingled with the drops of water. The pain rising up inside of me was tearing me apart.

I knew I had to talk to Carter. I needed him with me. Especially now that I was falling to pieces, tearing at the seams.

I got out of the shower and got dressed almost instantly. I grabbed my phone and started dialing Carter's number. I waited for it to ring, on the fourth ring I heard someone pick up on the other line, but as soon as I spoke, I heard a click then the line was dead.

I swallowed the big lump in my throat and sucked in the pain. It was no less than I deserved. Carter was just being a good friend, and I just had to ruin everything and push him away.

I took another breathe and closed my eyes. I selected 'message' then 'compose'. My hands were shaking as I sent Carter a message.

_To: Drmaticboy_

_From: Princetongirl_

_I know you hate me right now. I'm sorry for being such a bad friend, you've been nothing but nice to me, and I blew it away by being a grade A idiot. I'm so sorry. You'll always be my best friend. I hope you know that. I love you kid. _

_Love, Sam_

* * *

I walked through the crowded lunch room, where college freshmen students were crowding around to eat something before their next class. "You're so funny Austin!" I heard a high girly voice. Then as if my reflexes were familiar with his name, my gaze instantly followed the voice. Austin was sitting on one of the crowded tables, surrounded, as usual, by giggling girls.

I walked past his table, looking at him from the side, but it seemed that he had completely forgotten all about me. He didn't even look at me, or even smile. It's as if I didn't even exist, and those three months that we were together meant nothing to him.

I felt the stabbing pain once again as I forced the feeling of regret down. _Never regret someone who once made you smile. _I thought to myself. I continued walking up the room where they were serving today's special.

I grabbed the salad pack and sat two tables away from Austin's table. From this angle I could see him perfectly. I could see his warm smile. The slow and sexy one, the one he use to direct at _me_, which he now blessed on the girl sitting next to him.

Emily Fields. Blond, college cheerleader, wanted by most of the male population with the exception of some of the erm…female population. She was the perfect girlfriend to have, and by the looks of things, Austin thought so too.

I forced myself to look away, instead I kept checking and re-checking my mobile phone just incase Carter had tried contacting me. I locked the phone and dumped it inside my hand bag, utterly gutted.

I looked out the gigantic French windows, misery must really love me. I heard a scraping right next to me, so I turned to see who sat right next to me. "Hey Sam, how's your day so far?" It was Isabel, smiling brightly at me.

I could never get over the fact that despite our different social status, Isabel was still willing to talk to me outside of school. Actually considering her popularity, she should be sitting with Austin…not me.

I shrugged and smiled back at her. I heard Emily Fields laughing once again and tried to smile bravely at Isabel, masking my irritation. Isabel looked at the table where Emily sat with Austin. She grabbed her fork and pointed at Emily, "That's the reason why I don't sit with them." she said dryly, sticking her fork through her pasta salad and gobbling up a mouthful.

I giggled slightly and Isabel looked at me, utterly surprised. I looked back at her. "What? Do…I have something on my face?" I asked self consciously. Isabel shook her head and smiled kindly. "No, its not that. You look fine, its just…I haven't seen you smile or even laugh before. You have a pretty smile" she said, smiling at me.

I blushed deeply and focused my attention on the food, smiling to myself. "So how have you been these days?" she asked slowly. I shrugged slightly. "I've had better days" I said in a small voice.

There was a pause before Isabel started eating again. Then after a while, she turned towards me. "Look, there's a party on over the weekend, you should come along. It'll be fun. You can meet some of my friends" she said cheerfully. I thought for a second.

I was about to refuse, but then another thought popped inside my head. _If I don't go what am I going to do? Mope around like what I've been doing for the last four months? _I gave it another minute until I nodded.

"I'd love that" I said quickly before I could change my mind. Then in no time at all, I heard the warning bell. I jumped off the table and told Isabel that I would see her later. As I was passing by Austin's table, I could feel his gaze on me. I looked towards him and saw that it was a mistake. He was busy flirting with Emily. Noticing me would have been a miracle.

* * *

I felt exhausted after the lecture, but I didn't want to go back to the dorm. For once I wanted to wander around the school. As I walked around the campus, I somehow felt rejuvenated. I've been here for four months, yet it amazed me that I had never gone around the school before.

I wandered around and stumbled across what looked like an abandoned music room. I looked around the corridor and found that I was completely alone. I cautiously walked inside the room to see if anybody was using it.

The inside of the room looked like it hadn't been used for years. All of the curtains were closed, and the only light inside the room was coming from an old stained class window. The light from outside was creating a spot light on a very old piano.

I started walking towards it and ran my fingers on the smooth surface of the piano. Dusts were coming off of it as I wiped it down with my sleeve. It brought back memories of my dad. Back when he was still alive.

We had an old piano where we both use to sit around and play all night. Sadness overcame me as I remembered the day when Fiona had ruthlessly sold the piano. I was only nine then.

I pulled the wooden chair, the scraping sound vibrated through out the room. I started playing the first few notes of 'There you'll be' by Faith Hill. I closed my eyes and let myself get carried away with the music. It was warming my heart, happiness filled every pore of my body as I forgot about my own troubles. When I opened my eyes I smiled to myself. With the music playing in the background, I felt like I was in a completely different world. A world where I was somebody, a world where Austin was still mine, a world where Carter was still my best friend.

I abruptly stopped playing and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't understand it. I felt like a wreck, yet I felt happy for no apparent reason. I heard laughter, a laughter filled with glee, which eventually turned to surprise, until I realized that it was _me. _

I felt like I was slowly losing my mind. I looked at the piano and got off quickly. I wiped my tears away. Feeling lighter than I've felt in months. I walked out of the room, glancing back once before heading back to my dorm room.

**.:.**

* * *

Once I got to my dorm, I was stunned. Reporters, students (mostly girls) were crowding around the place. Some were squirming, while some were holding their red cheeks, looking absolutely flushed. I stared at all of them for a second before fighting my way through the crowd.

I tried to get some camera guy off my back as he started firing questions about some guy called David Carter. I brushed him off and pushed my way through the door. The first thing I saw once I got inside the lobby was some girl wearing an animal on her back, and a bald guy chattering on the phone.

"No, no, no! David doesn't like tomatoes! Cancel the damn tomatoes! Understand?!" he was screaming at the poor unfortunate person on the phone. On the receptionists table, a girl and a boy were making out on the front, making the girl on the other side of the table blush, but for some odd reason she couldn't get her eyes off of the boy and girl kissing.

I looked closely at the boy. From behind he looked awfully familiar, and so did the girl with the long black hair, and the kick ass combat boots. Then I squinted my eyes as I recognized the long dark brown hair and the skinny legs clad in leather.

"Carter?" I said in a small voice, my eyes narrowing, as if by doing so, I'm actually enhancing my sight. I watched the girl and the boy pull apart. The boy sharply turned around and soon enough, good old Carter was standing there.

He walked slowly towards me, smiling cheekily at me. "Okay So lets say a little birdie sent me a message this morning while I was in Miami, so now I'm ready for the groveling. Bring it on!" he said brightly.

I squealed loudly and instantly jumped on Carter. Carter laughed out loud as I squealed some more. I pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eyes. "I am so sorry!! I am such an ungrateful to! I'm sorry!" I said, saying the s word a little too much.

Carter started shaking his head. "Well as far as groveling goes, you kind of suck…" he said in a low voice, but I noticed a smile creeping up on his face.

"But you know I can't stay mad at you" he said slowly. I felt myself smiling widely. I gave him another big hug. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Okay hands off Montgomery, he's mine" said a happy voice behind me. I turned around to find Aimee, Carter's girlfriend smiling at me. I gave out another squeal and hugged Aimee just as tightly. As I let go of Aimee I looked around the lobby and noticed the extra strangers once again.

"What on earth is going on here?" mystifyingly asked Carter. Carter straightened out and looked around too. I was expecting another confused look matching mine, instead he smiled. "These are my entourage!" he said smoothly. My mouth dropped open.

It turned out that Giorgio (The bald guy) was David Carter's stylist, while Precious was David Carter's manager. And who is David Carter may you ask?

None other than Carter of course. It turned out that he'd hit it big time. Four months can really do wonders to a person, or make them have a nervous break down (me). Carter Farrell, my best friend, had become a very famous actor in a new TV series which I've heard of from the cheerleaders (who else?). It turned out that Carter's become such a legend that Aimee was having a hard time fending off all the girls that kept pawning themselves all over her man.

"Carter this is insane!" I said, but then re-phrased when I saw the wounded look on Carter's face, "I mean that in a good way!" I added quickly. Carter smiled widely. "Well, I'm fine, you however have been in the dumps lately, so I'm not going to be satisfied until my best friend is also happy!" he said seriously.

I gave him a small smile. He dragged me off my feet and directed me towards my room, how he knew the direction, I will never find out. He dragged me inside and dictated that we were going out tonight.

I heard the doors opened as bags and boxes carried by strangers made their way inside my room and into an almost empty closet. I got out of bed and looked at all of the beautiful dresses. My eyes went wide when I saw the brands. "Carter…Gucci?" I said, having trouble even saying the label.

Carter smiled at me. I started to shake my head. "No…I can't accept this. This must have cost a fortune!" I said, trying to sound rational, except my eyes strayed towards a very cute red dress.

Carter was chuckling. "Right, tell me when your over your denial. Your keeping them Sam, I don't care what you say. Besides, I picked those, I know that you'll look brilliant on one of them. Anyway, get ready, were going out remember?" he said casually.

I sighed and just nodded like the good girl that I was.

Aimee made me wear a black short sleeved dress, paired with a silver belt, then with black boots. As I walked out of the dorm, I could feel everybody's eyes on me. Some people even wolf whistled my way, until they realized who I was.

More attention were drawn towards us as more and more people recognized Carter. The three of us all went inside a very exclusive restaurant and just sat and talked for three hours. Carter smiled for the camera, while I tried to cover my eyes from the flashes.

Everything was making me feel dizzy, especially the way Carter would pull me and Aimee inside a car to get away from the crazy paparazzi.

At one point (on the way home), he actually dragged us to the mall. We ended up going inside one of the night markets, buying a completely different outfit. When Carter was paying, I eyed the hair dye section. I ended up grabbing the packet that said 'Ash chestnut', the complete opposite of my nature blonde hair, on a whim.

I dumped it in front of Carter and he eyed me, his eyebrows cocking up. I shrugged, and he smiled. When I got home Isabel was already there, sleeping, so all of the lights were turned off. I headed straight to bed, I placed the hair dye right next to my bed.

For some absurd reason I just couldn't sleep. I let out a sigh and grabbed the packet that seemed to be calling out to me. Not for the first time that day, I followed my instinct, not thinking much of the consequences.

I went inside the bathroom. When I emerged, I found that all the lights were on, and Isabel had woken up. She was staring at me with her mouth hanging open. "Oh my God" was all she could mutter.

I stared at myself in the mirror. Somehow the old Sam had died, I felt like a new person. It's as if one packet of L'Oreal Paris was enough to change my whole personality.


End file.
